Coffee
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Gold and Belle go on their first date and try to figure out the parameters of their relationship. This is Part 11 of my "Gone To the Dogs" series.


This one fills TWO anonymous promts: Gone to the dogs prompt! Graham and his beagle make a return. This time Gold calls Belle his girlfriend. Belle will never let him forget that. AND:

Gone to the dogs prompt: after their date, belle invites gold in for "coffee" where inside they mess around, but gold gets nervous before it can get really steamy and ends up making the excuse that his dog needs outside for potty time.

This one got just a tad angsty. And smutty.

I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

 **Coffee**

Gold was walking down the street with Stewart, heading toward Granny's Diner, when he heard the sound of a woman laughing from around the corner. He would recognize that laugh anywhere – it was Belle. He then heard a small, high pitched bark/howl mix, which sounded nothing like Sophie's loud, booming voice at all. Curious, Gold made his way around the corner and was stunned to see Belle chatting with none other than the Irish police officer they had met at the dog park some time ago, along with his overly-eager beagle.

"Well – what have we here?" Gold asked, interrupting their conversation. Stewart took one look at little Riley the beagle and began to growl at him.

"Ronan, hi! I was just getting some coffee before taking Sophie home and I ran into Graham. You remember Graham, right?" Belle asked. Gold glared at the man while Stewart continued to growl at Riley.

"Yes, I recall making his acquaintance." Gold said. "So – what was so amusing that the two of you were discussing?"

"Oh, he was just telling me about something cute that Riley did. I have to go, I need to get to work. I'll see you tonight then?" Belle asked.

"You most certainly will." Gold replied, and Belle and Sophie walked away. Gold turned his attention to Graham. "So – getting settled in town, are you?"

"I'm starting to." Graham said. "Storybrooke is a friendly little town – mostly." he said, and he looked down at Stewart who was still softly growling at Riley.

"Yes, well – some of us don't much care for people who are a bit TOO friendly. So I have a bit of advice for you. You stay the hell away from my girlfriend – and we won't have a problem. Come on Stewart, let's go." Gold said, and he turned around and walked away. Unbeknownst to him, Belle had stopped when she turned the corner to finish her coffee, and she heard every word.

* * *

Gold arrived at Belle's house that evening carrying a bouquet of a dozen red roses. He rang the doorbell and waited, and smiled when Belle opened the door. She was wearing a blue dress and heels. "You look beautiful." Gold commented. Sophie lumbered over to the door and let out a loud bark. "I'm very sorry, but Stewart isn't with me today." Sophie barked at him several more times.

"Thank you for the flowers Ronan, they're lovely." Belle said as he handed her the bouquet. "Let me get them in a vase I'll be right back." Belle left the room, and Gold made his way inside. Sophie stayed with Gold, and she started to sniff him up and down.

"Will you please stop that! I told you, Stewart isn't here." Gold said.

"You should have brought him." Belle said. "I mean, it's only fair – Sophie has a right to spend an evening with her boyfriend, too."

"What do you mean, too?" Gold asked.

"You know what I mean." Belle said. "By the way, Ronan – there's no need to be jealous, I am not the least bit interested in Graham."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gold said.

"Oh please, Ronan, I was around the corner finishing my coffee and I heard your entire conversation with him." Belle said.

"You were eavesdropping?" Gold asked.

"No, not exactly. I was just – there. And you weren't exactly quiet about your demands that Graham stay away from your girlfriend." Belle told him.

"I – I just -" Gold began, not knowing what to say.

"You just what? Ronan – I appreciate that you have feelings for me but I don't want you needlessly barking at people out of your own insecurity. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Belle said, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Boyfriend."

"Alright." Gold said. "I just – the last time I had to contend with an Irishman in conjunction with the woman in my life – it didn't end well."

"So all Irishmen are jerks because one was? That makes about as much sense as it would if I were to say that all men are self-obsessed asses because MY last boyfriend was." Belle said.

"You're probably right." Gold said. "I am sorry. So – are you ready?"

"I think so." Belle said. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Club 33." Gold said, and Belle's eyes widened.

"Club 33? I – I need to change, I'm not dressed well enough to go in there! Not that I've ever BEEN in there, I couldn't even dream of affording that! How did you even get in there, I thought that it was near impossible to get a reservation!" Belle shouted nervously. "I – let me see, I could wear my yellow dress – oh god, it needs to be cleaned – I don't even think I have anything else that I could wear there!"

"Belle – you look stunning. You will be the most beautiful woman there, bar none. Come on – our table will be ready in fifteen minutes, we'll be just on time if we leave right now." Gold said.

"Ronan, I can't go to Club 33 in this dress, it's from a discount rack!" Belle shouted at him. Gold put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You seem to forget who you're going with. No one will care." Gold said, and he took her hand, then looked down at Sophie, who was staring at them. "You be a good girl Sophie, maybe we'll bring you a treat."

"I can't afford a treat for Sophie from Club 33!" Belle stated nervously.

"I can." Gold replied. "Come on – let's go." Gold put his arm around her and they walked out the door.

* * *

Gold and Belle entered the restaurant, which was dimly lit and very small and from what Belle could tell, very expensive. Whatever this date was costing, she was certain that she couldn't earn enough money in three months to pay for it. "Ronan – really, this is – I would have been fine just going to Granny's."

"If I'm going to take you out on a date, it's going to be one worthy of you." Gold said.

"Ronan, I'm not a princess or anything." Belle said.

"Well, you are to me." Gold said.

"Mr. Gold – your table is almost ready." a young man in waiter's uniform said as he nervously approached.

"What do you mean almost? I thought I made it clear that my companion and I would be arriving at seven sharp." Gold grumbled at the man.

"I – I know that sir – it's just that the other party hasn't left yet and -" the man stammered nervously.

"Well then MAKE them leave." Gold said. "I do not appreciate being kept waiting."

"Ronan, it's fine, we can wait. Or maybe there's another table?" Belle suggested.

"No, there isn't another table, there is only ONE table that I want and it WILL be ready for us within five minutes. Is that understood?" Gold demanded.

"Y – Yes sir." the young man replied, and he nervously slunk away.

"Do you have to be like that?" Belle asked.

"Be like what?" Gold asked.

"So demanding. The table will be ready when it's ready, it's not a big deal." Belle said. "I just don't see why you come in here barking orders to that poor boy, it's not like you own the place." Gold just smirked at her, and Belle's eyes widened. "You – no, you can't possibly -"

"Well – now I know why I had to change my reservation to later." Regina said, barging in on their conversation. Following behind her was Graham – he looked almost embarrassed to be there the moment he saw Belle.

"Mayor Mills – what an – unpleasant surprise." Gold remarked. "And I see you have company – you husband has been dead, what – four, five weeks?"

"Ten." Regina remarked.

"Ah. Well, time does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it dearie?" Gold commented, and he gave Graham a bit of a glare. "By the way, next time you're told to vacate a table by a certain time, please do that. Other people are waiting."

"Yes – I'm sure you want to make a good impression on your little girlfriend, don't you?" Regina said.

"Come, Belle – let's go have our dinner." Gold said, and he grabbed Belle's hand and practically dragged her to a private table off in a far corner. They sat down, and Belle immediately spoke up.

"You and Mayor Mills – you weren't -"

"No." Gold said. "What would you like to drink, my dear?"

"Um – white wine is good." Belle said just as a waiter came to their table. Gold looked up at him.

"Please bring us a bottle of Montrachet, chilled." Gold said. Belle's eyes widened.

"I – Ronan, isn't that – quite expensive? I mean – I'd have been happy with a bottle of Sutter Home." Belle said.

"Yes, well I would not." Gold said. "Now – what would you like for dinner? They have a fine seafood menu, their chicken marsala is fantastic or if you prefer there are several delicious pasta dishes."

"Ronan, I – I was kind of thinking along the lines of a burger and fries type of dinner. I wouldn't even know what to order here." Belle said.

"Is that what you'd like?" Gold asked.

"Well – yes, but I don't even think that's on the menu." Belle said, just as the waiter brought their wine over. He opened the wine and poured two glasses for them.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. We would like two cheeseburgers, please. With fries. And extra pickles would be lovely." Gold said.

"I'm sorry – did you say cheeseburgers?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I did. And please tell Chef Remy that if he has a problem with my ordering outside of the menu I'll be glad to discuss that with him." Gold said.

"No – no sir, I'm sure – I'm sure he'll be fine with it." the waiter stammered.

"I venture to guess that he will be. That will be all for now." Gold said, and the waiter slunk away nervously.

"Ronan, I – this is just – I don't even know what to make of all of this." Belle said. "I just wanted a nice evening out with you."

"Isn't that what we're having?" Gold asked.

"Well – if you call harassing the staff of a very expensive restaurant and exchanging secretive barbs with the mayor a nice evening, the yes, I suppose so, but – honestly, this is just – so much more than I expected."

"Belle, you wanted to go out, we're out. I was trying to make things nice, but obviously I'm not doing very well at that." Gold said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Ronan – you don't have to take me to a fancy restaurant and show me how much clout you have in town to impress me. I thought you knew that by now." Belle said.

"What do you want me to do, Belle?" Gold asked sincerely.

"Just be yourself." Belle replied, taking his hand across the table. Gold looked down at her hand, then looked up at her.

"I'm not really sure I know who that is any longer." Gold admitted.

"You're a good father to your son. You love him very much, I can see that. You're also an amazing dog father to Stewart. How about we start there?" Belle suggested.

"You're also forgetting that I'm the town monster." Gold said.

"Why? Why do people think that about you?" Belle asked, and Gold sighed.

"It's a long story. And I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet." Gold admitted. "I'm sorry, Belle. I wanted this to be a nice evening, I really did."

"I know." Belle said, and she took a sip of her wine. "You don't like going out very much, do you?"

"Not particularly." Gold confessed. "Do you?"

"To be honest, no – most of the time I'd rather stay home with Sophie and a good book." Belle said. "Although tonight I'd like to just eat my gourmet burger and then go back home with my boyfriend." Gold just smirked at her and took a sip of wine. "Are you ever going to say it to me?"

"Say what?" Gold asked.

"That I'm your girlfriend. You've said it to Graham and to Mayor Mills but not to me." Belle said.

"I'm going to go find the chef and ask him what the bloody hell is taking so long." Gold said, and he started to stand up. Belle reached for his cane and snatched it away before he could grab it.

"No you're not." Belle said. Gold stared at her in disbelief and sat back down. "Ronan, I have been more than patient with you. And if we're going anywhere beyond this dinner, I need you to say it. To ME."

"Belle, there are so many things about me that you don't know." Gold said, his voice trembling.

"And over time – you'll tell me those things. But right now, there's only one thing I want you to tell me." Belle said. Gold sighed. "Is it really that difficult to say?"

"Nothing about you is difficult. I'm the one that's difficult." Gold told her. "I don't understand what you see in me, Belle."

"I'm not asking you to understand it. I'm just asking you to stop closing yourself off from me." Belle said, and she let go of his cane and took his hand. "Please." Gold looked down at her hand gripping his.

"I'm afraid." Gold admitted.

"I am too." Belle said in return. "But I think it's worth the risk. I was hoping you felt the same." Gold hesitated for a moment, then lifted up her hand and kissed it gently.

"I would be honored for you to be my girlfriend." Gold said. Belle smiled at him.

"Okay." she replied quietly. "The dogs are going to be pleased."

"Yes, they've been playing matchmaker between us since we met, haven't they? Little troublemakers." Gold said, and Belle just smirked at him in agreement.

* * *

"So – do want to come in for coffee?" Belle asked when they reached the front door of her house.

"I suppose I could do that." Gold said. Belle unlocked the door and they entered. Sophie, who was sitting right by the door, started barking loudly.

"Alright, alright – have a seat Ronan, I have to let her out, I'll be right back." Belle said, and she headed toward the back door. Sophie followed her, and Gold took a seat on the sofa. Several minutes later, Belle came back into the room and sat down next to Gold. Sophie plopped herself in front of them, then looked up at Gold and whined a bit.

"I will bring him next time, alright?" Gold said to Sophie, and Belle giggled a bit.

"So, um – now that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend – are we going to start acting a bit more like it?" Belle asked.

"Aren't we?" Gold asked.

"Well, I think we could do a better job of it. How about we start here?" Belle asked, and she playfully climbed on top of Gold's lap, facing him. She pressed her lips against his and started to kiss him while teasingly removing his tie. Gold pulled away from her after a moment.

"I thought you were making coffee." Gold said, a bit flustered.

"Ronan, it's after nine o'clock, I have to work tomorrow. Did you really think that when I invited you in for coffee I actually meant COFFEE?" she asked. She began to run her fingers through his hair and started to kiss him on his neck, then made her way up to his earlobe and nibbled on it a bit. Gold closed his eyes and trembled, trying not to react, but after about a minute of Belle's foreplay he grabbed her, pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, then began to kiss her roughly on the lips. Belle moaned as he moved his lips down toward her neck and even further toward her cleavage.

"Oh, Ronan." Belle moaned. They continued to tousle with one another on the sofa for several minutes, and when Belle moved her hand toward his crotch, noticing that he was rock hard, Gold abruptly stopped and bolted up into a sitting position. "What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"I – I have to go." Gold said.

"Now?" Belle asked, stunned.

"Yes, Stewart, um – I need to take him outside." Gold stammered. Sophie, who was lying nonchalantly by the sofa, perked up at the mention of Stewart's name.

"I'm sure he can wait for a bit, you haven't been gone that long." Belle said.

"No, he um – he's on a very particular schedule." Gold said nervously as he grabbed his cane and stood up, not even bothering to straighten up his rumpled clothes. Belle stood up as well and walked with him as he made his way to the door. "But this was nice. We'll have to do this again. With the dogs. I mean, not WITH the dogs, just – bring them along. Both of them. Goodnight Belle." Gold bolted out the door without giving her so much as a kiss, and Belle just stood there for a moment with a puzzled look on her face.

"Goodnight, Ronan." Belle said to herself. Sophie moved next to her and looked up at her. "Don't look at me that way, I don't get it either. He's quite a mystery, isn't he?" Belle commented, almost expecting Sophie to answer. She smiled to herself as she made her way back into the living room, pondering how much she'd always enjoyed a good mystery.

* * *

Stewart barked loudly at Gold as he entered the house, his clothes still a mess and his tie undone. "Yes, yes, I know, settle down." Gold said as the little dog began to sniff him furiously. After sniffing him for a bit, he looked up at Gold and let out several angry, deliberate barks. "Yes, I did see Sophie, I'm very sorry. You'll see her next time, I promise." Gold made his way to the sofa, sat down, and sighed loudly. Stewart jumped onto the sofa with him and climbed into his lap, and Gold started to mindlessly pet him. "Don't let me make a mess of this, Stewart. Please don't let me make a mess of this."


End file.
